


Santa Baby

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Like Immediately, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, egon wants to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: You and Egon agree that it's finally the right time to have a baby. Egon is eager to get started.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Original Female Character(s), Egon Spengler/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakeySama9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/gifts).



Christmas music plays softly in the background as you put the finishing touches on your decorating. You hum along while you let your hips slowly sway with the music. A small smile teases the corner of your lips. It wasn’t exactly surprising to you when you found that Egon doesn’t like Christmas very much. He’d confessed rather nonchalantly that his parents never made a fuss over it at all. Christmas has always been a rather big deal to you, and since you’ve been with Egon you put a little extra effort into making it special. He doesn’t take part much, but you notice he always seems a bit perkier when you’ve decorated. Last year you got a late start, and he’d quietly hinted that he wanted you to put your decor out. 

You don’t notice Egon leaning against the doorframe, sipping on his coffee as he watches you. On the muted television, an old movie plays. Children on the television open their presents with happy faces. It was the one thing Egon had begun feeling Christmases were missing. Sure, he loved spending Christmas morning with you. Usually tangled in the sheets after a long night of Christmas parties and celebratory lovemaking. Lazy kisses and hot chocolate sprinkled the one day of the year you could talk him into not going to the lab. 

He crosses the room quietly, not wanting you to notice him yet. You let out a soft squeal when his arms wrap around your waist. He pulls you tight against him. His lips crash against your soft skin as he leaves a trail of soft kisses down the curve of your neck. 

“Egon,” you moan. “Merry Christmas darling.” 

He rests his head on your shoulder. He studies you with an innocent smile on his face despite his hands snaking up your jumper. A small smirk teases your lips. His hand splays across the warmth of your abdomen. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he kisses your shoulder.

“I like the sound of that,” you tease, as you push your ass against his crotch playfully. He lets out a groan. 

“I think I’m ready for us to have a baby,” he says softly. 

There’s a hesitation in his voice, but at the same time he sounds so sure. The two of you had talked about it before, but always seemed to find a million reasons why it wasn’t the right time. He seemed so certain now. 

“Baby,” you whisper as you turn around his arms to face him. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Absolutely,” He places a soft kiss on your nose. “It’s time.” 

You smile, “Good.” 

You try to pull away to finish your decorating, but Egon pulls you back against him. His lips crash against yours and he cups your cheeks in his hands to keep you close to him. His tongue swirls against yours as he savors the taste of you. You lean against him, feeling a bit light headed. His hands soothe your back before finally squeezing your ass. You giggle against his mouth, causing him to pull away from the kiss. 

“Someone is feeling frisky,” you tease him. 

“Absolutely,” he bites his lip as he considers his next words. Before you can question his thoughts he smirks, “I just want to get you pregnant so bad.” 

You feel a lustful warmth in your core, “We could get started.” 

This is all the permission Egon needs to begin tugging at your clothes. He pulls your jumper off, and drops it to the ground. His hands soothe slowly up your sides before cupping your breasts. He traces the delicate lace patterns of your bra for a moment before reaching to unclasp it. He tosses the garment to the side. 

“Dr. Spengler,” you gasp as his warm hands massage your breasts. 

He dives into the curve of your neck. He nips softly at the delicate flesh. Meanwhile he teases your hard nipples, rolling them between his fingers to pull those deep whines out of you. You reach down to palm him through his pants, pleased to already find he’s gotten hard. His hands move to push your skirt and panties down. You let out a lust filled sigh when his fingers tease your slit, quickly finding your clit to rub in tight circles. 

“Oh, y/n, I want you so bad,” he groans against your skin. 

“Take me,” you whine. “Please.” 

He pushes you towards the couch, “Sit down.” 

You obey eagerly. Egon sinks to his knees between your legs. Strong hands grip your waist to pull you to the edge of the couch. He pulls your legs to rest on his shoulders. You have no time to ask questions before he’s burying his head between your thighs. Two fingers sink into your entrance, drawing a gasp from you. He leaves hot, open mouthed kisses to your inner thighs. His teeth scraping against your skin as he lowers himself towards your aching pussy. Finally, he dips in to taste your sweetness. His tongue swirls around your clit, then he flicks over the nub. His fingers still pump in and out of you. You arch your back and bury your hands in his soft hair. Electricity courses through your abdomen as your orgasm begins to build with each move Egon makes. He works your body masterfully. Knowing just how to hook his fingers and use his mouth to have you worked up in no time. You cry out his name as your orgasm ripples through you. Your toes curl, and your tug on his hair as he continues lapping at you through every new wave of pleasure. 

“Egon, please fuck me,” you whine as your orgasm finally begins to dissipate. 

He finally pulls himself away from you. His eyes stay glued to you as he begins taking off his clothes. With a smirk, you begin teasing your own clit while he undresses. Letting out a soft moan when you let your fingers sink into your wet pussy. 

“Oh shit,” Egon groans as he watches you.

He gives his dick a few strokes as he watches you touch yourself. For a moment his eyes look a little dazed. You finally pull your hand away. 

“Egon, I need you,” you pur. 

He sits on the couch beside you, placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

“Get on your knees,” he whispers. 

You eagerly get on your knees on the couch, bracing yourself against the armrest of the couch. Egon sits up on his knees, and you hear him let out a curse as he lets his long fingers tease your entrance again. Finally, he aligns the head of his cock with your entrance and pushes inside of you. He bottoms out with a deep groan. 

“Yes, yes,” you sigh as he pumps himself in and out of you a few times.

His hands cup your ass as he begins a slow pace. He pulls out and then sinks into you over and over. Your head is going a little fuzzy with each motion. One of his hands moves to rub your clit as he continues his languid pace. 

“I keep thinking of how gorgeous you’ll look pregnant,” he says between thrusts.

“Please,” you cry out as he enters you a bit more roughly. “Hard, Egon, please. Please.” 

His thrusts become harder and deeper, but he still is taking his time with it. He’s being deliberate with each move he makes. You want him to let loose and fuck you. One of his hands still work your clit, and you feel the tension coiling inside of you but it’s not enough. 

“Egon,” you whine. “Please, fuck me faster. I need it.” 

He picks up the pace a bit. You finally peak over your shoulder and see that he’s watching himself fuck you. His eyes glued to your entrance. You throw your hips back to meet his thrust, earning a surprised grunt from him. It turns into a pleased groan when you do it again. You grind against him mercilessly, finally urging him to fuck you properly. His hips begin rocking against your ass as he begins pounding into you. The tension in your core pulls tighter and tighter, until finally it bursts. You cum on his cock with a string of curses. Your walls pulse and tighten around him. He can’t take it. His thrusts become more erratic and he finally spills his hot cum deep inside of you with a satisfied grunt. You continue moving against one another through each wave of pleasure, and Egon is determined to make sure he empties every last drop of his cum into you. Your breathing steadies as your final wave dissipates. He keeps a tight grip on your waist as he pulls you into his lap without pulling out of you. 

“Egon,” you sigh as your head lulls back against his shoulder. “That was amazing.” 

He kisses your neck softly, “It was, baby.” 

His hand rubs against your abdomen softly. He rests his head between your shoulder blades. Finally, you feel his cum leaking out of your pussy and you pull off of him. With wobbly legs you stand up and begin collecting your clothes from the floor. There’s a look of longing in Egon’s eyes when you turn to him again. 

“Don’t worry, love,” you coo to him. “We will definitely try again if this time didn’t get me pregnant.” 

You place a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“You’re damn right,” he says with a small smirk. 

“I love you, baby,” you smile. 

“I love you,” he says with a small flush of pink on his cheeks. 

It never ceases to amaze you how flustered he gets over affection. He was just buried inside of you, his cum is still dripping down your thigh. Yet he still blushes when he tells you he loves you. You can’t believe how lucky you are to be starting a family with this man or how full of love you are for him. 


End file.
